White Nightmare, Black Fantasy
by xxxChaoticHarmonyxxx
Summary: A twisted wonderland where nightmares become your darkest fantasies, and where dreams of innocence become tainted with an evil unlike anything you could ever imagine. A series of one-shots and two part stories. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**White Nightmare**: Enchant Me (I)

* * *

The moon was shining overhead, giving the teenagers walking home extra light as they headed home. There was a light breeze in the air that ruffled through the trees and made a howling sound as it bounced off the buildings. The group was heading home and took the main streets as it seemed safest, especially seeing as it was close to ten o'clock at night.

"Tell me again, why we had to get dinner on the other side of town?" Selphie asked in annoyance as she shivered. The brunette's thin jacket was not protecting her from the unusual, icy wind of the island.

"Because," Riku told her, yawning, "Sora specifically wanted to get dessert from that restaurant. After all, the blitzball team just won the championship." He threw an arm around Selphie. "Let him live a little!"

Sora grinned from ear to ear, catching up to a familiar, raven haired girl. "What did you think about the game Jasmine?"

She brushed a strand of hair from her sun-kissed cheeks and adjusted the glasses on her face. "You guys did great," she stuffed her hands in the pocket of her jeans. "You deserved that victory."

Kairi glanced at Jasmine and linked arms with the older teen. "Too bad we have all this homework tonight," she said with a sigh.

Selphie groaned. "Why the heck do we have so much homework TONIGHT?" She threw her arms up in the air dramatically. "The teachers knew the championship game was this evening and that everyone would be out late. Totally unfair…"

Sora's shoulders slumped then. "If it wasn't for that quiz we had tomorrow on folklore of the island, we could stay out as late as we wanted!" He kicked a nearby can down the alley they passed and groaned.

"Island Folklore?" Jasmine queried.

Kairi nodded and smiled. "Our teacher is really into myths and legends. The Destiny Islands has quite a few actually."

Jasmine glanced at Riku and pursed her lips. "I find it strange how the ones younger than us got far more interesting topics than we EVER did when we were in their year."

Riku snickered. "Right? I'm ALMOST jealous of them."

"Why legends?" Jasmine was curious. "I mean, shouldn't you guys be reading Shakespeare or something along those lines?"

Selphie smiled and walked backwards to face the group. "That's because WE have an awesome teacher. She swears that half these stories are true."

Jasmine and Riku seemed skeptical. "Okay," the silver-haired teen drawled out, "let us hear one and THEN we can decide."

While the group chatted on, Jasmine heard a soft, light tune carry through the air. She closed her eyes and concluded that the instrument was a flute. She could barely make out all the notes (being a musician herself) but knew that the song was quite beautiful.

"Do you guys hear that?" She asked distantly, halting completely when the group came to a stoplight.

Riku stared at Jasmine curiously. "I don't hear anything," he told her.

Jasmine frowned. "How could you guys not hear that? There's nothing else going on besides us talking and there's a random flute playing."

Sora laughed heartily. "Guys, I think Jasmine is tired," he teased playfully.

Jasmine's cheeks reddened in embarrassment when the group erupted in laughter. "Just shut up and walk," she grumbled, pointing to the green crosswalk light. The group continued on their way.

"So anyway," Riku changed the subject, hoping to ease Jasmine's obvious displeasure. "What are you kiddies reading anyway?"

It was Selphie who answered first. "We're reading about different legends and myths that are famous on this island. I didn't think there'd be so many…"

Jasmine's mind was elsewhere. She had separated from Kairi and fell to the back of the group. Despite growing up on Twilight Town where the weather was much more harsh and severe than that of the Destiny Islands, she found that the air was particularly chilly tonight to the point where she was having a hard time focusing on just walking. In addition to that, she could still hear that same lonely flute playing it's heartbreaking tune in the distance.

"Tell me one," Riku smirked then, "nothing happens on the island."

"You sure about that?" Selphie cleared her throat in preparation for the story. "You guys know the old theatre?"

"Yeah, the one a few blocks away near the shoreline?" Riku pointed in its direction. "It's been closed for years. My dad says they're trying to tear it down and rebuild it but for some reason no one will take the job."

"There's a reason behind that,"' Sora chimed in, smiling mischievously.

Jasmine was never one to believe in fairytales or urban legends. "Well out with it," she said through chattering teeth.

"They say that over a hundred years ago," the bubbly brunette girl began, "that there was a group of musicians who performed at that theatre on a regular basis. One of them, a talented flute player and pianist was in love with a young woman, a singer, whom he wanted to play for. On the night of their last show on the island, he planned to propose to the girl when she came to the show."

Riku was one step ahead of Selphie. "Let me guess, she never showed up, right?"

Selphie nodded excitedly. "As it turns out, she was killed on her way to the theatre. The musician went insane after that and even though he knew she was dead, he wanted to wait for her. So in a fit of madness, he locked everyone in the theatre and set it on fire, claiming that he'd perform for her in the next life and that he'd wait for her to return."

Everyone in the group digested the story, their faces ranging from disinterest and disbelief to shock and horror.

Jasmine played with the tips of her long, black braid before letting it fall against her chest. "There's so much wrong with that story," she deadpanned.

"You don't think it happened like that?" Kairi questioned curiously.

The hazel-eyed girl frowned. "I'm sure there was a fire, but the way in which it happened is sketch. REALLY sketch. That guy couldn't have managed to kill all those people on his own. Someone could have stopped him." She shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. "Then, how did he KNOW that that woman was killed?"

"News travels fast?" Kairi guessed.

Jasmine was unimpressed. "These stories are LOADED with plot holes. Never trust anything you hear without having documentation."

Riku chuckled. "Guess you're not into love stories."

"I think it's crazy how far someone will go for love and how much it can tear someone up," Selphie sighed dreamily.

"And why is the theatre still abandoned?" Sora asked. He sheepishly explained himself. "I kinda spaced out for the back end of the story."

Selphie rolled her bright green eyes. "Yeah, I heard you snoring. IF you were paying attention, you'd know that everyone who goes in there to inspect the place ends up going missing. People go in, but they don't come out."

"Let me guess…again," Riku and the group took a left. They were almost home now. "The spirit of the guy traps people in there and kills them, leaving their mangled bodies about the theatre."

Kairi stepped in. "Well, the story is that he kills them. Angry that they trespassed to begin with and the only one he'll let live is the girl. He's waiting for her to come back. Apparently, there was a rumor that it's dark magic surrounding the place."

"Now there's magic? Oh god now this is really getting cheesy."

Jasmine stopped dead in her tracks. The music at this point was impossible to ignore. It was so loud that she was beginning to get a headache. She shut her eyes in an attempt to calm it down, knowing good and well that it probably wasn't going to make the headache go away.

While the rest of the group chatted away with one another, Jasmine spotted a deserted street with a dark, ominous building at the very end of it. She carefully opened an eye. The origin of the music seemed to be coming from the direction of the building.

Under normal circumstances, Jasmine would have tried to ignore the sound and head back home but for some odd reason she couldn't fathom, she began making her way toward the building, leaving behind her friends as she did so. It was so bizarre. Every muscle in her body told her to go home, crawl into bed and ignore these feelings of curiosity. And so, against her better judgment, Jasmine split from the group and made her way towards that very same building where the sound originated.

The need to venture out on her own felt unnatural but it was as if a force was pulling her towards the old, decrepit building. Even the wind seemed to be carrying Jasmine, urging her in a way.

Jasmine was standing in front of the building. It was a complete wreck. Perhaps at one point it been a movie theatre but it seemed much grander than that like maybe an opera house of sorts. The sign hanging above was the color of ash and soot with the wooden paneling falling apart. What's more, the entrance seemed to be blocked off so there was no way inside to investigate.

"Look at what we have here," a boy's voice said mischievously.

Jasmine snapped out of her thoughts and nearly jumped out of her skin. Out from the shadows of a nearby building appeared a young man perhaps her age or a bit older with pale skin, spiky black hair and vivid gold eyes. He looked as if he had come from a ball or gala the way from the way he was dressed, wearing a well-fitted tuxedo and dark, fingerless gloves. The boy reminded Jasmine a lot of Sora, except this person had a more muscular build, mature features and a devious aura around him.

"It's odd to see a young woman walking around the town this late at night," he said with a charming smile.

"I'm not alone," Jasmine said politely. "I was walking with my friends." Her eyes wandered and in one of his hands was a beautiful gold flute. She was so busy focused on the building and the attractive boy that she almost forgot that the music had stopped. "You were the one playing, weren't you?"

He gave a gentlemanly bow. "It was. My name is Vanitas."

Jasmine was taken by his charm instantly. "You're quite good," she told him, folding her hands together.

"Why thank you," Vanitas said graciously. "Coming from you, it means a lot."

She raised an eyebrow in interest. "You just met me."

"This is true," Vanitas twirled the flute in one hand expertly. "But a complement is a complement. Especially from such a beautiful girl like you," he added slyly.

Jasmine blushed and turned her head away in embarrassment. She wasn't used to such flattery from anyone.

"Would you like to come inside?" Vanitas tilted his head toward the building. "My colleagues and I are giving a special performance. I'd love for you to hear us."

It was now that Jasmine's better judgment was getting the best of her. "I'm sorry, but I really need to get home."

Vanitas was persistent. "But I insist. We won't be here in town for much longer."

Jasmine stepped back, torn between going home and wanting to hear more of Vanitas' outstanding playing. "I can't. Besides," she glanced at the building, skeptical that anyone could be inside of it, let alone a concert, "there's no way that you could actually be giving a show inside of _there_. The building looks like it's about to fall apart."

Vanitas laughed then, a musical sound to her ears. "You don't believe me?" He smirked then and slipped the flute into his pocket. "Come see for yourself. I guarantee you that it's absolutely stunning on the inside."

For some reason she could not understand, Jasmine seemed hypnotized by Vanitas' intense stare. There was something about him that was just so attractive. His physical appearance obviously helped him, but it was much more than that. In his eyes, she could see maturity, intelligence and something she couldn't place her finger on that bordered on dark, mysterious, yet seductive.

"I wish I could," Jasmine attempted to put more space between herself and the young man before her. "Perhaps I will see you again."

Vanitas scoffed and closed his eyes. "Your curiosity tells me that you want to stay, but your logic is saying that you should run off and be a good little girl."

Jasmine's eyes widened. "Excuse me? You don't know the first thing about me." She argued, now feeling flustered.

He took out his flute once again and gave a heavy sigh. "I'm good at reading people, Miss. It's one of my many talents." Vanitas then pulled out a long, gorgeous, long stemmed red rose and tossed it at Jasmine, the latter catching it with both hands and marveling at its beauty. "But I suppose if you want to miss out on the opportunity of a lifetime, then who am I to stop you?" Vanitas turned around and began walking back toward the building where he appeared. "It's your loss, not mine."

Jasmine breathed in the intoxicating scent of the flower, not bothering at this point to hide her rosy cheeks. Her curiosity was finally getting the best of her and her usually sound judgment.

"Only for a moment," she yelled at Vanitas.

He stopped in his tracks and unbeknownst to Jasmine, he had a devilish grin on his face that would have startled her otherwise. "Oh really now? Have you finally come around?"

Jasmine's pride caused her to pout in defeat. For the first time, someone had been able to make her use her emotion over her logic. "Just for a few minutes and then I'm going home. It's late and I need to get out of here."

Vanitas was now standing before Jasmine and he extended his hand out to her. "That's all it takes."

Jasmine felt herself becoming lightheaded. Vanitas' smile paired with his mesmerizing eyes were like a drug that she was slowly becoming addicted to.

"And your name?" Vanitas asked her.

"It's Jasmine," she replied. Jasmine took hold of his free hand, feeling a chill run up her spine upon physical contact with the mysterious stranger.

Vanitas' smile became much more devious then. "Alright Jasmine, let's go."

The pair walked along down the dimly lit street until they came to the building. However, Jasmine found that the entrance (which she originally thought to be blocked off) was now clear off all debris, giving them a clear path. Vanitas held the door open for her.

"Ladies first," he said simply.

Jasmine nodded in thanks, finding herself stepping into complete darkness. It wasn't that Jasmine was uncomfortable with the lack of light, it was just that she was uncomfortable with being in the dark in an unfamiliar place with a person she had just met.

Vanitas shut the door behind them and then rushed over to the raven-haired girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as if to protect her.

Jasmine shut her eyes against the sudden light that flooded the area. The floors were a sparkling white alabaster with black streaks in the tiles. Down the foyer and in the center of the room was a marvelous statue of a couple reaching out to one another. Portraits of people Jasmine did not know hung along the silver walls and a marvelous chandelier hung overhead, bringing light to the entire area. Jasmine's jaw hung open in shock and awe. Vanitas was right. This place was not just some run-down building. It was an absolutely stunning theatre.

"I'm not sure an "I told you so" would cover this," Vanitas teased.

"B-But how?" Jasmine stammered, whipping her head around to face him.

Vanitas took a step down and playfully flipped her braid with his flute. "Not everything is as it seems." He held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we? I think we should explore the theatre a bit first. We still have some time before the performance."

Jasmine sniffed and noticed something in the air. The scent was thick, pungent, and heavy. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but it was definitely odd.

"I told you that I had to go home," she reminded him politely.

"Oh come on," Vanitas sounded a bit impatient then, "you're already here. Why not go all the way?"

"I'm sure my friends are looking for me," Jasmine turned toward the direction of the exit. "I have to go."

Vanitas snatched Jasmine's hand, eyes flickering with desperation for the briefest moment. "Please! Just a little while longer! I promise it'll be worth it." It was clear that he did not want her to leave and rejoin her friends. He gave her hand a squeeze. "Just a little while longer, Jasmine…."

Her heart skipped a beat at the way her name rolled off his tongue. It was as if there was a need, no, desire for her to stay with him and there were dark, almost sensual undertones present. Jasmine shivered. No one had ever called out to her in such a way.

"A little while longer," she conceded. "It won't kill me."

Jasmine missed the sudden flash of danger present in Vanitas' amber eyes. He brought her hand to his lips for a kiss and smiled. Jasmine closed her mouth the hold back a gasp. Despite the sweetness of the act, Jasmine could not deny that his lips, like his hands, were as cold as ice. "Let's head to the ballet studio first," he proposed, leading her down the stairs carefully. "Some of the dancers are preparing for a new show. They're so much fun to watch."

As Vanitas led Jasmine to the ballet studio, she couldn't help but notice that very same scent in the air that had been bothering her earlier. She was starting to recognize what it was: the smell of ash and blood. While they walked, Jasmine did her best to try to ignore the odor by holding her breath whenever Vanitas was not looking at her.

Vanitas pulled her down a very dark, dimly lit hall or doorways with blood red walls and red and gold carpet. Beside each door was a table, covered by a black table cloth with a gold vase on top. Within each intricately crafted vase were at least a dozen, radiant, blood red roses. While Jasmine thought that the layout was beautiful, she couldn't help but feel uneasy at the tightness of the area and the fact that she could not see the end of the hall because it was shrouded in an unnatural darkness did not help matters at all. Without her knowing, Jasmine stopped, eyes fixated on the floor in an attempt to keep herself from staring down the hall.

Vanitas appeared in front of her with a speed that startled her. "What's wrong?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned for his guest.

Jasmine's eyes flitted to the darkness pouring out from the hall and then to her rose. "What's down that hall? Why is it so dark?"

Vanitas laughed teasingly then. "Nothing is wrong. I'm afraid that someone probably left one of the windows open and the draft blew out the candles. Why?" His face was dangerously close to hers with their noses almost touching, causing Jasmine to shiver. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

The undertones in Vanitas' voice were alluring, if not somewhat seductive. Jasmine felt her heartbeat pick up and found herself lost in his eyes once again. She came back to reality though and cleared her throat. "I'm just...curious is all."

With a smile of satisfaction, he headed towards the nearest door and gently pushed it open. "Curiosity killed the cat," Vanitas told Jasmine as he motioned for her to enter the room with his index finger. Even though Jasmine was more than a little concerned about continuing to follow Vanitas in such an odd, almost eerie building, she did as she was told and found herself standing at the entrance of a large ballet studio. However, the sight she took in was one she would have only seen in nightmares.

The studio was quite large and had mirrors all along the walls. However, the mirrors were shattered and destroyed beyond repair with shards of glass covering the old, rotten, wooden floors. A red substance appeared to be smeared into the wooden floor but Jasmine did not want to know what that substance may have been. The dancers were perhaps the most disturbing things inside the room altogether. There were about thirty or so men and women, their bodies thin and withered with their bones clearly poking through their leotards and tights. Their skin was pale to the point where it was beyond healthy and their faces were gaunt and devoid of all emotion. Their movements were stiff and gangly as if they were being controlled by something and even worse, all of them were chained together by their ankles as one, zombie-like unit.

Jasmine felt a wave of dread wash over her and pulled her hands to her chest. 'What kind of studio is this?'

At the front of the studio was a short woman with blond hair reaching her chin and antennae-like bangs. Her bright green eyes appeared to be sunken in and her skin had an ashen, almost grey tone to it. She stopped the dancers upon noticing that she was being watched.

"Vanitas," she said with an annoyed look on her face, "you know better than to interrupt us while we're practicing." Her eyes eventually landed on Jasmine and she smirked. "Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Jasmine," Vanitas took one of Jasmine's hands and laced their fingers together, "she's my special guest."

Larxene's eyes widened and an evil smirk crept onto her face. "_This_ must be the one you've been waiting for."

"I'm just trying to prove to this girl, that the theatre isn't a run-down building," Vanitas replied nonchalantly. "There's a bit of magic here."

Larxene's laugh was more of a cackle than anything else. She placed a hand to her cheek and spoke to Jasmine. "Be careful about being alone with Vanitas. I'm sure he'd love to eat a sweet little thing like you up with no hesitation. He's got a thing for beautiful girls."

Something told Jasmine that there was probably some truth to Larxene's words.

Vanitas' eyes flashed with anger. "I think it's time Larxene went back to her students. They have a show coming up." He wrapped an arm around Jasmine's waist and pulled her along toward the exit.

"Goodbye, Jasmine," Larxene snickered.

Reluctantly, Jasmine waved to the blond ballet teacher as she left the room. Somehow, Jasmine was not feeling comforted at being inside the theatre anymore and wished that she could be home.

"You have to ignore Larxene," Vanitas said apologetically, "she likes to scare away girls that come into the building." He led her out from that particular hallway back to the foyer.

"Why?" Jasmine's nostrils were now burning from the smell from before but yet, she started to pick up what exactly that smell was: blood and smoke.

Vanitas smirked. "She's exceptionally vain and hates the idea of anyone more attractive than her being in her presence. If anything, she feels threatened by other females…" He looked her up and down, "Especially ones as beautiful as you."

Jasmine's eyes fell to her feet. Never in her life has she ever been praised so much for her physical appearances. All throughout her life she had been considered a tomboy, never put into the same categories as other girls such as Naminé, Kairi or even Selphie. No one man had ever given her so much attention in this way as Vanitas had been now. While it flattered her greatly (not to mention concerned her), it also made her uncharacteristically self-conscious.

A loud _thud _shook through the room and caused Jasmine to bump into Vanitas who laughed and took the opportunity to hold her close.

"What was that?" She asked, staring down the nearly pitch-black hall.

"Despite its beauty, this building is quite old," Vanitas explained.

The scent was making Jasmine feel weaker and weaker with each moment and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Vanitas, what is that smell?"

Vanitas' smile faded as if he were greatly irritated. Judging from the look in his eyes, Jasmine knew that he knew what she was talking about. But instead of explaining himself, he merely pulled her along with a bit more haste now, towards the foyer.

"It smells like smoke and blood," Jasmine mentioned, barely keeping up with his fast pace while struggling to breathe. She coughed then and began surveying the area in an attempt to pinpoint where exactly the smell was coming from.

His eyes hardened and he refused to respond to her questions. "I guess we don't have as much time as we thought."

There was something a bit chilling about the way Vanitas spoke to her. "Time for what?"

Once they were in the foyer, Jasmine's eyes widened in shock. Instead of its normal black and white theme, the color scheme had changed to a more dramatic black and crimson pattern with lighting that was even more dim than she remembered. Jasmine could barely make out the bottom of the stairs and only saw darkness waiting for them at the bottom.

Vanitas smiled then but Jasmine was not at all comforted by this. "I was hoping that we could fully explore the theatre just so you could get a better understanding of how we operate, but you don't look so well."

In truth, Vanitas was correct. The smell was becoming too much for Jasmine to bear and she was having a hard time staying on her feet.

"Vanitas," Jasmine began hoarsely before coughing, "I _have _to get out of here. Please let me go," she pleaded.

Vanitas was slowly turning her back toward the bottom of the stairs. "I can't do that Jasmine."

A wave of dread instantly washed over her. "Why not?"

The room's lighting began to dim even more to the point where Jasmine could only just barely make out Vanitas' face.

"We've come too far to stop now and _you_ are the guest of honor."

Jasmine felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as she felt something approach her from behind. She could tell automatically that whatever it was coming towards her was rather large yet quick and her fear was keeping her from turning around to see what it was.

"It'll be over soon," Vanitas took one of her hands and kissed it lightly before she took a step away from him. "I promise."

The young, raven-haired girl suddenly felt herself being restricted from some unknown, dark, tentacle like thing and latched onto her body pinning her arms to her sides and began to pull her backwards so that it felt as though she were falling.

Jasmine opened her mouth and let out a blood-curdling scream that shook through the theatre. However, once she disappeared into the darkness down below, her screams were nothing more than an echo and Vanitas' sadistic smile widened, his blazing amber eyes wild with excitement.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

****Thank you guys so much for reading this first chapter in my series of horror stories! I really appreciate it! With this particular story, there will definitely be a Part II. I promise I won't leave it there. That would just be really ridiculous.

White Nightmare/Black Fantasy is a series of short, independent stories with different creatures and tales with two totally different themes. White Nightmare is one while Black Fantasy is another. As the story progresses and continues on, you'll even find little tips, hints and clues to my other story _Sins and an Absolution _which is the sequel to _Heartbreakers. _For now this story's rating will be "T" but there is a good chance that the rating might change to an "M".

In any case, tell me what you think and thanks for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of this week.

Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

**White Nightmare: **Things That Go Bump

* * *

Naminé exhaled deeply in frustration and glanced at the clock on her dresser.

It was 2:45am.

She absolutely hated working late at night. With having to be at school from seven in the morning until five at night with at least four hours a day (minimum) devoted to her job at the university café, Naminé was completely drained of her energy long before she could even get home to finish her class assignments.

Exhaustion had finally sunk in and Naminé decided to slip into an oversized tee shirt and hop into bed, deciding to tackle her homework when she had a free moment in her earliest class of the day.

She curled into her covers and gave a long, exasperated, sigh, begging for sleep to claim her.

_Bam bam bam_

Her eyes shot open and she felt a chill run through her body. She must have been imagining things.

Lack of sleep often caused her to lose track of what was really going on. Naminé buried her face into the covers, slowly drifting off to sleep.

_Bam bam bam_

Several minutes later, the loud bumping sound continued, irritating Naminé to no end. She sat straight up and looked around her bedroom for anything that might be causing the strange noise. She didn't leave the television on, her stereo had been turned off, even the noisy fraternity house next to hers was silent.

Everything was as it should be.

Naminé decided to go back to sleep and attempt to get some rest, even though she was more than unnerved by the strange noise. Still, she chalked it up to her imagination playing tricks on her. This definitely wouldn't be the first time it happened.

_Bam bam bam_

The banging was definitely louder, and more deliberate this time, causing Naminé to nearly jump out of her skin. She turned her head slowly and realized that the sound was coming from the door. Naminé stared at the bedroom door and her heart began to race.

'What the heck is going on?'

Naminé would have normally chalked this up to her roommate knocking on her door, probably to ask her for something. But she knew that she was asleep at this ungodly hour.

_Bam bam bam. _

This time, the door was shaking from the force of the knocks. It was as if someone were slamming their palms against it in an attempt to wake the person inside so they could be let in. A wave of dread washed over Naminé and she slowly made her way to the door to see what exactly was causing the noise.

She moved with caution, lips trembling and her hands shaking as she did so. Naminé closed her eyes when she was at the door and inhaled, saying a silent prayer all the while. Once her hand was latched around the doorknob, Naminé threw the door open and opened her eyes.

There was no one there.

She stepped to the doorway and squinted through the darkness. She looked to the left.

Nothing.

She looked to the right and then all her fears vanished upon seeing a very familiar blond girl walking away from her bedroom.

It was her roommate.

Naminé laughed inwardly, finally relaxing after the ordeal and leaned against the doorframe. "Hey! Jasmine! Stop knocking on the door like that!" She hissed, smiling as she did so. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Jasmine did not turn immediately as Naminé spoke to her. Instead she kept her back to the girl and only when she was near her room, did she give her a passing glance, a wave, and then disappeared for the remainder of the night. "Goodnight, Naminé," she whispered in a chilling fashion.

Naminé stepped back into her room and closed the door, clearly confused by what had transpired. Why did Naminé bang on her door like that over and over again, only to leave without an explanation on why she was behaving the way she was?

Naminé decided to let the matter rest for the night. She stretched her arms and then retreated back to her bed, happily letting sleep claim her now that she found the cause of the strange, spooky knocking.

* * *

"Hey!" The raven-haired girl ran into Naminé's room the following evening, tossing a brown paper bag at the girl while she sat at her desk working. "Thought you could use something to keep you awake tonight since you have to study for your Physics exam tomorrow."

Naminé smiled at the gesture and looked inside the bag. It had been filled to the rim with candy.

"Thanks," she said graciously.

Jasmine closed the door and threw herself on Naminé's bed.

"Although, a good night's sleep would be great," she teased.

Jasmine kicked off her sandals. "That's why you should go to bed before the sun rises," she joked.

Naminé's smile shrunk by a few molars. "What was up with you last night?"

Her roommate's amber eyes widened in confusion.

"You remember? Don't you?"

Her friend clearly had no idea of what she was talking about.

Naminé gave a sigh. Naminé could be quite forgetful at times. "You can't honestly say that you don't remember banging on my door last night over and over again?"

Jasmine cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "I didn't do that."

Naminé was becoming a little irritated. "How can you NOT remember? You scared the crap out of me last night, walked down the hall and went back to your room without telling me _why _you were here in the first place."

"Naminé," Jasmine began sternly, "that didn't happen."

"Of course it _happened_!" she argued. "I saw you go back into your room after you did it."

Jasmine's smile vanished completely. "I can definitely promise you that I didn't knock on your door last night."

"Oh really? How?" Naminé challenged.

"Because I wasn't in the apartment last night," she deadpanned. Naminé's face began to drain itself of all color. "I had dinner at Riku's house after class and spent the night. I never came home. You were alone last night."

Naminé's heart dropped and her eyes widened in fear.

"There's no way," she stammered. "I _saw _you and you turned around."

"I guarantee you, Naminé. It wasn't me."

_Bam bam bam._

Naminé's jaw dropped and all conversation came to an end when the heavy pounding on her door from the night before.

"You didn't leave the door unlocked to the apartment, did you?" Naminé asked, backing away from the door.

Jasmine shook her head. "I never do."

"Come on, Naminé," a voice identical to Jasmine's said in the same bone chilling fashion as she heard the night before. "Open the door. I remember what I was going to tell you now..."

_Bam bam bam._


	3. Chapter 3

**White Nightmare: **Slender

* * *

Roxas tapped his pencil impatiently as he stared at the empty seat that belonged to his brother. He frowned.

Ven was supposed to be in their third period literature class and yet he was nowhere to be seen.

Roxas sighed heavily and glance out the classroom window. It was an unusually foggy and muggy day on the Destiny Islands but then again the weather had been like this all week. However, today, the sky seemed slightly ominous.

"Hey Roxas," a boy with light brown, spiky hair greeted cheerfully as he took the empty seat on the other side of Roxas. He grinned and threw his backpack down on the top of his desk.

Roxas smiled. "Hey Sora, what's up?"

Sora yawned. "Not much, just trying to stay awake," he replied. He pointed to the window. "This weather is so weird. It feels like I haven't seen the sun in days. I keep falling asleep in every class I have." The spiky-haired youth stared at the seat usually occupied by Roxas' twin. "Where's Ven at? He never misses class."

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know," Roxas told Sora. "He definitely came to school with me today. We left the house together."

Sora perked up. "Yeah. He was in our first period class together. But he seemed kinda…_off _for some reason."

Roxas was now concerned. "What do you mean? He was fine this morning."

His friend shrugged. "I don't know. When he came to class today, he seemed pretty spooked. He kept looking over his shoulder the entire time and kept starting out the window. Then, he raised his hand to leave class and he never came back." Sora held up a familiar blue and white checkered backpack and handed it to Roxas. "He even left his stuff."

Roxas' heart began beating faster. This definitely wasn't like his punctual, calm, collected brother. Something was definitely wrong.

"He seemed a bit paranoid," Sora continued. "I hope he's okay."

Roxas stared at the backpack before unzipping it. He opened the smaller pouch and pulled out a cell phone. "Ventus is so paranoid. He never leaves his cell phone behind."

Sora got out of his seat leaned against Roxas' desk. "Do you think he went to see Aqua? Aren't they dating now or something?"

Roxas shook his head and continued to search through his brother's belongings. "No way. Ventus wouldn't skip class to see a girl…" he paused then, "even if it was Aqua."

Sora spotted a piece of paper sticking out of Ven's binder and fished it out. "What's this…" he trailed off as he unfolded the wrinkled, slightly torn paper. When Sora unfolded the note, his eyes widened. "Roxas…"

"Huh?" Roxas was thrown off by the look of fear on Sora's face and snatched the note out of his hands. The message written on the note was plain and simple but what was startling about the note, is that the message appeared to be written in blood.

_He's always watching your every move…_

"What the hell?" Roxas swore. "Who would write something like this?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders and attempted to calm down. "I don't know, man." His eyes were widening. "Do you think that someone is after Ven?"

Roxas tore the note into dozens of pieces and zipped Ven's backpack up.

"Who would be after Ven? He's the nicest guy around and he doesn't have any enemies."

Sora laughed a strained laugh in an attempt to bring calm to the situation. "Maybe it's a practical joke."

Roxas ripped out a sheet of paper from a nearby notebook, brushed the torn papers onto it and balled it up into a ball. "Well that's one sick joke if you ask me," Roxas took aim, and launched the paper ball into the trash, "but I'll figure it out after class."

"Exactly," Sora was back in his seat, "people don't just disappear, right?"

* * *

Roxas yawned and stepped out of the attendance office. He'd finished filing all the paperwork for the office staff and decided to run to the teacher's cafeteria to get a snack. Often times when Roxas finished his work early, the office staff rewarded him with cake, cookies or even lunch. Today, the secretary to the principle had paopu ice cream waiting for him.

The school was quiet as fourth period class was still in session. Roxas took the long way to the cafeteria. There was no need in rushing. He'd already finished his work for the rest of the period and there was forty or so minutes left until lunch. It wasn't like he had to be anywhere.

Roxas glanced out the window overlooking the soccer fields. He couldn't even see the grass the fog was so thick.

He gave a sigh of frustration and shoved his hands in his pockets.

'Where the hell are you Ven?'

Roxas felt as though he was being watched and stopped, taking a moment to look behind him.

There was no one there.

Not giving it a second thought, Roxas turned back around but noticed a slip of paper on the floor by his feet that hadn't been there earlier.

Roxas crouched down to pick it up and flipped the paper over, eyes widening.

_He's behind you every step of the way, lurking behind every corner…_

Roxas felt the hair on his arms stand. The writing appeared to have been written in blood like the note he and Sora found in Ven's backpack. But the truly disturbing thing Roxas discovered, was that the handwriting was identical to Ven's.

The blond balled up the paper and then began back on his trip to the teacher's cafeteria, this time with a bit more pep in his step.

'That wasn't there before,' Roxas noted. 'How the heck did that get there?'

Roxas rounded a corner but froze when something caught his eye. Just before Roxas turned, he thought he had seen a man pass by. However, this was no ordinary man. He was tall, that much was for certain and he was unsettlingly thin. He wore a dark suit and his skin was pale…actually it looked white. However, what startled Roxas the most was that the man he had spotted didn't have much of a face.

'What am I thinking?' Roxas tried to shake off the fear and put the image in the back of his mind. He was probably just imagining things. After all, he and Ven spent hours and hours into the early morning playing survival horror games. That fact combined with the eerie weather and Ven's disappearance was probably what was freaking him out.

'Wait! He probably went to go see the nurse,' Roxas reasoned. 'I'll stop by and see if he checked into the health office.'

When Roxas spotted the health office, he started smiling. 'Yeah, he did say that he wasn't feeling well when we were walking to school.' He imagined Ven, face pale with bloodshot eyes while his movements were slow and stiff. 'Maybe he's catching a cold. He has been hanging around Xion lately.' Roxas pursed his lips. 'Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in a few days either.'

Roxas jumped when at the end of the hallway, next to the health office was that same, bizarre man that he'd spotted earlier. This time however, Roxas noticed a few things that were different about him now that he had a clear view of him. The man seemed to be much taller and his limbs seemed unnaturally long. However the most frightening thing about the strange person?

He really had no face whatsoever.

Roxas' skin began to crawl and he began to step back. There was no one in the area who could possibly help him.

He was alone in the east wing of the school.

Roxas spotted another note on the lockers and quickly ripped it off, reading it frantically.

_If he catches you, he'll never let you go._

'Ven's writing,' Roxas noted mentally. His eyes shot up and when he looked back to the office, the strange man was gone.

Taking advantage of this, Roxas sprinted towards the health office, checking down both hallways before passing to make sure that he wasn't being stalked.

Roxas slid open the door to the nurses office and slammed it shut, sliding to the floor and attempting to catch his breath. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to control his breathing. Just what _was_ that person?

When he finally lifted his head, Roxas realized that the health office was completely deserted.

No nurses, no student staff at the front desk, no students in the back.

No Ven.

Roxas began to shake his head in disbelief. There was always at least one person in the office. It was never empty. It was the health office for Christ's sake!

'What are you so afraid of Roxas?' He asked himself. 'There's nothing scary about the guy in the suit. He could be a kid from the drama department in a costume whose just trying to get a kick out of scaring people…'

'But no one could look like that,' his logic argued. 'No one has that type of body. It's just not physically possible. And no face? It's not human, Roxas.'

Roxas tried to fight his fears. 'It's a basic looking guy in a suit, playing a prank on me. Hell it could be Ven in that suit for all I know.'

Even though Roxas knew that there was no way that could be his brother. He wouldn't do something as sick as dress up in a strange costume, wearing stilts and leave bloody notes on the floor for someone to find. It just wasn't something that his cheerful, kind-hearted brother would do.

Roxas felt a looming presence over him and felt his heart stop when he caught sight of the thin shadow casting over him. Standing near the window, closer to him this time than the last was the same ominous, faceless man.

Without hesitation, Roxas sprang to his feet and took off running through the halls of the school.

His heart was working overtime as he sprinted through the halls. He had to find a way out of the area and find someone like a teacher or student and let the school know that there was some crazy stalker lurking about. As Roxas ran he spotted another note that was open and plastered to a set of lockers.

Even though he knew not to stop, he did briefly. When he read this note, his face drained itself of all color and Roxas took off running again.

_He caught us and he'll catch you too. _

Roxas rounded a corner sharply and spotted the man again but now there was only a five foot distance between them. The blond yelled and pushed against the wall, taking off in the opposite direction.

'He gets closer every time,' Roxas shouted mentally. 'He's not even moving. What the hell is he?'

His heart was racing. His chest was tightening. Sweat was forming on his forehead and panic took hold of Roxas. He'd never known fear like this.

'Did he take Ven?' Roxas pondered. 'Is that why Xion is gone too?'

Roxas had been so lost in thought that he hadn't realized that the hall he had run down was a dead end.

He was trapped.

Roxas swore loudly and skidded to a stop. His whole body began to shake as he carefully glanced over his shoulder. The strange, lanky man was slowly approaching him with his attention on Roxas.

His movements were agonizingly slow and painful for Roxas.

It was as if he was taking his time.

It was as if he _knew_ that he had won.

'He's going to get me, he's going to get me,' Roxas chanted mentally.

The blond spotted the note in front of him and snatched it up, this time reading it out loud.

"_Slow and steady are his movements because once he spots you, there's no escape_." When Roxas finally mustered up the courage to turn around and face his stalker, his eyes widened.

The man was gone.

Roxas breathed a sigh of relief and let the note fall out of his hands. Roxas wiped the sweat from his brow and laughed, closing his eyes and walking forward.

'This practical joke has gone far enough.' Roxas was going to head back to the office and take a break. Once the period was over, he was going to march on over to the drama class and figure out who was playing this practical joke.

However, the moment Roxas opened his eyes, his heart stopped and he opened his mouth the scream.

The towering giant had appeared once more and was within snatching distance.

Before Roxas could make a sound, the giant grabbed his neck and hoisted him up into the air. He stared in horror and fear at the faceless man. Roxas kicked and struggled but to no avail. He was trapped and there was nothing he could do.

A strange, razor thin tentacle began protruding from the man's back, gleaming in the light and slithered its way to Roxas.

Roxas let loose a long, pained scream of terror until the tentacle pierced through his heart.

Then silence fell.

Sora sighed heavily as he watched all the students walk out the front gates of the school.

Roxas was supposed to meet him at the front over twenty minutes ago.

He called Roxas multiple times but the call went straight to voicemail.

Sora looked at his watch, then at the grounds of the school. Despite it being four in the afternoon, the fog was as thick as ever, if not thicker.

Something fluttering in the breeze caught Sora's eyes. A piece of paper had fallen at Sora's feet and the chocolate-haired boy picked it up.

Slowly Sora opened the note, his bright blue scanning over the note with puzzlement clear on his face. The note was clearly Roxas' judging from the messy handwriting but what startled Sora was that this note, like the one he and Roxas had discovered in Ven's backpack was written in blood.

_Beware of the Slender Man…_

* * *

**Author's Comments**: I know it's been a while since I updated this story. I've been so busy with school and life and other things but I do appreciate the reads you guys. Thanks so much! I want to thank those who read, follow and the reviewers **animechick247, Sookdeo, LouFF13KH2**, and **OmraxXV**. I really appreciate it. Tell me what you guys think and I'll try and update another chapter tonight. Take care!

And yes, I did use Slender Man. I've recently become obsessed with his games online and I think the concept is pretty cool. He's a pretty basic, non-threatening, looking monster but the fact is that he stalks you out of nowhere for no apparent reason in places you'd usually find safe (like the nurse's office in Roxas' case) is pretty disturbing.

Bye guys!


End file.
